Glow of the Apocalypse
by Totenglaut
Summary: Future AU When Rogue has her powers under control she and Remy have kids. The only problem is that Jewel and Cordell hate each other. With powers of their magnitude these two can bring about the apocalypse.


**A/N: Hey there people. Whatever you know about Rogue and Remy's kids do me a huge favor and totally forget it mmmkay?**

**also**

**DISCLAIMER: In a list of things I don't own the original idea for X-Men and the hero Paracross who will show up here soon.**

**Anyone who wants to beta the second chapter would be good? My usual beta's actually co-writing every chapter after this we decided we needed an outsider to come in.**

* * *

In no hurry to get home, he ambled down the street. It was a beautiful afternoon and his wife would only nag about his lateness. All-in-all it was turning out to be a normal day. Until she showed up.

He saw her running towards him, her long brownish-red hair swirling around her face. Her eyes were such a strange color, bright green, like cat eyes, with black sclera. Her black-painted lips opened as though she were saying something. He was too busy admiring her pale skin and hourglass figure. All this displayed to its full glory by a strapless, red brad black corset and red and black leggings. She wore a mask over her eyes, a pair of horns sprouted from each side. At first glance the horns seemed to be real. Her hands went to her hips and he registered she'd said something.

"I'm sorry...Can you...? Can you repeat that?"

"First all, homme," She had a thick Cajun accent, "Get yer gaze off mah chest den we'll do some talkin'." Obediently he snapped his gaze up, noticing the heart tattoo at her collarbone. She smiled. "Now den. You be mindin' if I steal some energy?"

"E-energy? Um, sure?"

Her smile spread mischievously. "T'anks, homme."

She put a slim hand on either side of his face and leaned her black lips, touching his forehead. He felt slightly light-headed at first. The longer her lips were pressed the more the sensation increased. She broke away and his legs buckled, weakened and dizzy. There seemed to be a reddish haze surrounding the woman now.

"I pulled some potential energy from yer body into mine. You'll recover in a few minutes, homme." She blew a kiss in his direction and took off.

His coat swirled around his ankles as he walked. The hood was drawn low over his eyes. The rest of his face was covered by what looked like a black mask. Only the blood-red sclera of his eyes could be seen. He searched the area with wary eyes.

"Lookin for meh, frère jumeau?" He whirled just in time to parry her blow.

"Don' even try dat wit me, sœur." She shrieked suddenly and there was a spectacular display. "We both know dis only gunna hurt you, Jewel."

Her cinnamon tresses whipped fiercely as she dealt another blow. This one used some of the potential energy she'd "borrowed" earlier. He groaned as he was thrown backwards by the force of her blow. He hit a lamp pole and grabbed it, taking the electricity that it was giving off and re-directed it towards his sister. It slammed into her, leaving a scorched area.

"Done yet?"

"Hell, no!"

Jewel used the kinetic energy from one of the machines to create a form of shield. It absorbed the electricity, allowing Jewel in turn to take all the kinetic energy from it. Her eyes glowed.

"I'm just gettin' started what bout you, Strike?"

"It's Cordell to yah, Jewel." He said, grabbing on to a broken electrical wire. "And I haven't even started."

Already there were miles of destruction from roughly ten seconds of fighting. Strike's electricity left black spots. The street was riddled with craters from Jewel's stomping.

"I'd prefer Succubus," Jewel retorted.

She gathered the kinetic energy, gaining a speed boost. She charged and caught her brother around the waist, ignoring the painful feeling of electricity prickling across her skin. She slammed him into a nearby building, forcing the air out of him, but the field of electricity he made protected him from her onslaught. The sounds of their fight echoed clearly through the afternoon air.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Please and thanks ^.~**


End file.
